Flip a Coin
by Moiranne Rose
Summary: Challenge/Request Fic 27/51: Since we can't decide what our feelings are, let's flip a coin, shall we? RudeTifa to a degree.


**Challenge Prompts: Angst, Rude, one-sided, reflection of Turk and AVALANCHE's relationship (between the groups? Or between two individuals?)**

**Challenge Fic Topic: Antisocial**

**Title: Flip a Coin**

**Summary: Since we can't decide what our feelings are, let's flip a coin, shall we? RudeTifa to a degree. Customary Angst and Bittersweet Endings (no promises on happy)**

_Dedicated: YinYangWhiteTiger_

* * *

The puddles in the streets reflected the lit-up bar.

He stands against a railing opposite, shades over his eyes, darkening the overall view.

In his hand dangles a cigarette, though none knew he smoked.

Well, none knew him at all.

He doesn't know why he comes every night.

Just to stare at the never-changing, yet ever-moving, Midgar streets.

No, it's more than that.

It's her.

Locked up in a world of childish bosses, killings and masking them up, loud music, he can't hear the footsteps approaching.

Or the subsequent appearance of someone that shouldn't appear here.

Yet one he's wanted to come along just in this way, for a time so long, he can't admit it to himself.

Maybe she was just walking by.

But the footsteps stop next to him.

He turns as he realizes and regards her.

Instead of walking on, after that brief eye contact, she stops to lean on the railing as well.

And produces a cigarette too, hands holding the stick seem out of place for a martial artist.

He offers her a light, flicking the lighter that's magically produced from his pocket.

She leans in and sucks up a flame.

And they stand to watch.

"Why are you here?"

She sighs.

"Too loud, too drunk."

He's unsure whether she meant the company, the surroundings or herself.

But he leaves it at that.

For a moment, it's just silence.

Then she asks, to the clouds, the cars, the lights, yet mostly to him,

"What are feelings?"

He knows the answer in his head, the one that's been drilled in over time.

"Weaknesses."

"Emotions?"

He allows himself to look at her.

She looks almost hopeful.

"Shortcomings."

It's her against what he's known all his life.

"Love?"

He turns back, refusing to look at her pleading face.

What does she want him to say?

"Chance."

His firm voice does not give away his unsureness.

Then she seems to withdraw, and he turns to see if she's leaving him to himself.

But when he looks over, he sees her searching in her pocket for something.

A coin.

Why a coin?, he asks her.

Inside, he asks himself, Does she know?

She seems to smile, trick of the lights perhaps?

"Since we can't decide what our feelings are, let's flip a coin, shall we?"

She has them too?, he wonders.

Her thumb flicks the silver coin up into the air expertly.

It turns in the air, one moment heads, one moment tails.

Then he realizes something.

They haven't picked any sides yet.

She slaps the fallen coin onto her palm, successfully catching it and hiding it in the same blow.

Then she turns and pockets the coin, walking away and crushing the cigarette that's burnt low.

He's already discarded his.

And with a turn of her head, when she's a few paces away and the distance is growing, she tells him the reason why.

"Because neither side had any future."

And he knew that that was true.

* * *

**A/N: No guesses who these two are. And this is dedicated to YinYangWhiteTiger **(I'm so sorry that I didn't write the topic you wanted, I'd already half-written this when I got your note.) **because she requested this. Also, I made sure it fit the requirements:**

**Rude – Check**

**Relationship – Check**

**AVALANCHE and Turk Tension – Check**

**Antisocial – Check**

**One sided – Check**

**Angst – Check Check Check (ticks go off the page)**

**Thanks for reading, and I'm really tired of asking or typing this so this is the last time. I'm not degrading myself to begging for reviews. If you like it, then review. If not then, don't. Simple right?**

**Moiranne Rose (still not begging)**


End file.
